1408
by ValentineEvenings
Summary: Lets say TC&TVotD did happen jus yet. The Doctor, companionless,is locked in an evil room, where electronics don't work. Alone he has to fight the room that is tring to kill him, while his past love comes back to haunt him. Litteraly. Cross with the movie
1. 1408 Equals 13

Well I don't quite remember when I got this idea or where, actually. All I know is that I love Doctor Who and ghost stories so I though this would be interesting. And as I'm typing this I let my music play randomly and it keeps playing beach songs! Keep on reading and you'll see why it's kinda funny.

**Rating: **T, PG-13, for swearing and some graphics.

**Takes Place:** Let's just say Time Crash and The Voyage of the Damned didn't happen just yet, but after The Last of the Time Lords cos Rose has to be gone and I need to put Martha somewhere (can't say don't wanna spoil it!) and Jack has to know the Tenth Doctor.

**Paring:** Big hints of Ten/Rose.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who or the movie 1408.

XoXoX

The Doctor was sitting on a beach in Los Angles. More precisely he was sitting on a surfboard in the water of a beach in Los Angles. He was just there to get some relaxing time away, as much as he love going to England and eating fish and chips, he needed to be away from it. There was just too many memories there, too many sad memories. Looking up he squinted against the sun to see an airplane pulling some kind of advertisement, looking back at down at the water, unable to read the sign, he looked for any waves. He started to think back on how he learned to surf.

It was in his previous regeneration when he took Rose and Jack to planet with crystal waters and only a few islands dotted across the planet. They begged him to come with them to learn how to surf. Of course he refused saying that there was no point in him learning how to surf. With the planet being so hot he shed his leather jacket, which Rose and Jack stole and hid, then refused to give it back until he went with them. After five hours of searching he gave in, and he found out that was actually quite fun. And after a few good teasings from Jack and Rose he got his jacket back.

Rapped up in his memory he failed to notice the monstrous wave the pounded into him dragging him under the water. Finding himself caught in the wave the Doctor yelled out, but only bubbles come out. The water batters him, everything is swirling around him, the sky the water mix together in a mash of colors. Stuck in the spinning wave he lost which way is up. He struggled desperately to get to the surface, but it seems the more he tries the more he gets sucked down deeper into darkness. Suddenly the Doctor sees his surfboard is above him it rocks up then comes back down hammering him in the head. He is aware that there is black outlining his vision…

When the Doctor discovered he was on his back on the beach. Taking deep breaths of air spitting up all the water in his lungs. A lifeguard comes over to him, he's saying something the Doctor can see his mouth moving but he can't focus on him, or reply, he's too winded. But he's alive.

XoXoX

Reaching the TARDIS he pulls her key from around his neck, having trouble doing so because his surfboard refused to stay propped against the side of the TARDIS. Finally getting in he let a shout of triumph. Setting his board on the TARDIS console, though making sure it would stay with out pressing a button that would destroy the time vortex, he went to go change out of his black wetsuit and back into his suit.

Emerging back into the console room clad in a brown suit and white chucks, with his hair now styled to his liking, the Doctor walked in to put up is surfing board whistling a happy tune. Glancing at the TARDIS screen he froze mid step and mid whistle. On the border on the screen, propped up, perfectly center…was a postcard.

"Hello?" The Doctor called out, as a first instinct. 'Had someone been in here?' He thought.

Now that he reflects on it, he couldn't remember if he closed the door or not. He tilted his body to see the door, well it was shut, but then somebody would have shut the door behind them. He jogged to the double doors peeking his head out and looked both ways of the ally he parked in, no one there either. Going back inside his ship he scratched behind his ear as he walked back up the screen. Looking at the postcard his slowly reached out and grabbed it.

It's and average postcard he's seen a hundred times, a generic hotel giveaway postcard with a montage of pictures: A classy 1920's exterior. Classy rooms. A lounge stuffed with nice looking rich people. And a scrolling font that says _'When in New York visit the Dolphin!'_ Turning it over he read the back, written in a thick black, well cursive letters was _'Don't Enter 1408'_ thinking on it 1+4+0+8… He took a pen off the side of the console he drew the number 13 with an equals sign and circled it. He smiled thing on silly little ape's conspiracies.

"That's cute." He said aloud.

He fixed back on New York, well it was better than going back to the beach and risk drowning again. He really wanted to avoid regenerating in front of all the people on the beach in _L.A._ Looking at the screen he tapped in a few things and he reached for the phone….

"Good evening Dolphin Hotel how may I direct your call?" Said a perfect trained female voice.

"Yeah, hi I'm calling about room fourteen oh eight" The Doctor said cheerily while he pulled out a yo-yo.

"One moment please, sir" The voice said again.

The Doctor bounced the yo-yo up in down a few times before it got tangled up, he winced, he never was really good with yo-yoing, it just entertained him. He put it on the console as another voice answered him on the phone.

"How may I help you?" It was another perfect-trained-no-accent-proper voice only this time it was a male, he almost sounded like a computer.

"Yeah, I'd like to stay in room 1408, please" He asked

"That room is unavailable, sir" He replied without hesitance. The Doctor raised he eyebrow.

"I didn't tell you which date." He said calmly. "How 'bout Saturday?"

"It's unavailable." The man said having the tone of voice the Doctor noted which was the don't-go-there voice.

The Doctor laughed lightly "The following Tuesday?" he tried again.

"Unavailable."

"Next month?"

"Unavailable." The voice had a tint of anger.

"Next Summer." It was now more of a statement than a question.

A click of the phone says they hung up on him. A smile twitched on the Doctor's lips _now_ he was interested.

Taping more things in he's searching the knowledge of the TARDIS to find out about the Dolphin Hotel and its denied room. Looking at an old newspaper on the screen he reads quickly what is printed and writes it down.

_"Factory Owner Leaps From Hotel Window" Tuesday, December 6, 1938_

'Well that's sad' The Doctor thought the more he looked the more and more deaths he found. Well no wonder they don't want to talk about it, but there is still no reason why they won't let him in…was there?

Jotting down a few more notes he reaches back for his cream phone dialing numbers. He has to seem a man about a room.

XoXoX

Well I thought it was a good place to stop, review if ya like it's not necessary but it's REALLY nice nudge nudge wink wink BTW I'm open for beta's! I think I'm okay on my own though. Anyway-  
Hope ya liked it! More coming soon!!


	2. Incase the World Ends

Oh my goodness I got a review! See this is surprising cause I didn't expect to get reviews it was more of just _hoping._ So thank to lostwolf on Teaspoon for the review!

This chapter is still slow cause were leading it all up to the room once there the chapters shall be action filled and long length!! So yay!!

**Writing: **_Italics, saying something, quoting something, emphasizing, or in this case when someone is talking from a speakerphone. _

**Warnings:** Nothing really, a bit speedy than anything else, I'm trying to get to the room as soon as I can. Also, curse my writing, there's one little slang snitch in there, but I don't wanna change it. Sorry, hope it's okay.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd like to, I do not own 1408 or Doctor Who,

---

"Somebody, anybody where's good Chinese in Glasgow? I gotta have lunch with that idiot director from Torchwood two." Captain Jack announced to his team, walking through the hub.

His long grey overcoat was hanging on its stand in his office, and the sleeves of his light blue button down were rolled up to his elbows. His hair was a little out of place, and he was taking long fast strides across the underground building. This would indicate that the Captain was stressed.

Of course he had every right to be. His team was getting shortened down, and more sightings and claims of alien activity seemed to be coming in, the rift safe levels were dropping and rising faster than a kangaroo on a sugar high (which would be the cause of the appearances of aliens). Not to mention that the head of Torchwood Two wanted to be in control over Torchwood Thee, just because they were a number closer to one than them. Cute, Jack thought, but wrong.

Toshiko picked up the phone after the first ring, sighing as she heard the voice she tried to get Jacks attention without taking _her_ attention from the rift.

"Anybody?" Jack asked again, still hoping for a suggestion.

"Jack, it's the Doctor calling again!" She said.

Jack didn't look too happy, he sighed "Okay I'll take it in my office," He replied as he snatched the phone from her and started off to his office. Nearly passing Ianto he leaned back on his right foot to where only his head was in the vision

"Ianto, got a second for the Doctor? Say yes." Jack said.

"Er, yes." Ianto answered putting down a piece of paperwork he was holding.

"Great" Jack continued his near-jog to his office, Ianto right behind him.

"Now look this guy tends to get a little morose, so try to keep the energy up, and he'll stay up with you, trust me. But otherwise he stews in his own funk." Jack pressed the speakerphone.

"Doctor!" Jack greeted in the most cheery-nothings-going-wrong-voice. He knew his old friend needed to be on holiday, and he didn't need to come here and sort out all of there problems.

"_Hey Jack_" The Doctor voice replied from the device, also happy "_Did you take care of that thing?_"

"Oh you better believe I did, and I've got our top man here right now." Jack winked "Doc, Ianto, Ianto, the Doctor."

"_Hi Ianto!"_ The Doctor greeted.

"Hello."

"Talk fast alright? This guy's our precious coffee maker." Jack said with humorsly.

"_Alright, Ianto what's up with the Dolphin_?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah the Dolphin." Jack answered "That stick-up-its-ass relic on Lexington. Too posh for a free plug! Well you are going to love what Ianto's cooked up: He dug around and found you- are you sitting down? A Federal Civil Rights law there. Ergo if the rooms not occupied they have to give it to you."

The Doctor wasn't suspecting that. "_Really?_" He asked.

"Yeah, the manger's going to put up a stink but he knows the drill. Nothing you can't handle…" Jack replied. He gestured for Ianto to say something

"So we'll book it, and if they refuse we'll rattle our saber and file suit." Ianto added.

"_So it's all done?_"

"Thanks Ianto." Jack said.

"_Bye Ianto!_"

He nodded to Jack and headed out of the room. Jack switched the phone from speaker and put it up to his ear.

"Yeah Doc, are you there?" Jack's tone drained of joy and his voice slowed down to a normal talking rate.

"Mm-hm" was the answer. Faintly in the back round Jack could here the Doctor pressing buttons, and flipping switches, setting off to New York.

"Yeah, uh, on a more personal note, are you sure you want to go there?" He asked

"Of course, I got a message in the TARDIS saying 'Don't-" He was cut off.

"Yeah, I know the routine. But it's New York…After everything that happened, don't you want to stay a little closer to-" Now it was Jack's turn to get cut off.

"Jack stop worrying about me, I'm a 900 year old Time Lord, I don't need somebody going mother hen on me! I'll be quick, it's just a room." The Doctor said defensively.

"Wait Martha's over there investigating a claim, do you want me to call her?" Jack asked.

"Nah. If she's with me she'll never get to see New York! Trust me we've been twice and trouble always gets us." The Doctor said matter-of-factly.

"Alright." Jack didn't sound to keen. But he decided on something. "Hey, Doc, I've always been a fan of the paranormal, ghosts and other things, can you do something for me?"

"An immortal man, is a 'fan' of life after death?" The Doctor sounded amused "But, yeah sure, what is it?"

"Well can you get a few items?"

"Like what?"

"For one a digital recorder, to document your trip, cos I'm sure when you tell it you'll exaggerate, also to catch EVPs " He replied, he could almost hear the Doctors eyebrow jotting up.

"Oookay." Jack listed a few other things; the Doctor wasn't to sure about some of the things but agreed.

"…And a cigarette." Jack finished

"Oka- wait, what? Why?" The Doctor asked puzzled

"Well incase, y'know like Nuclear War breaks out, bit of a superstition. Incase the world ends. We used to in the Time Agency." Jack explained

"Jack, I am not buying a pack of cigarettes incase the world ends." The Doctor replied dully.

"C'mon Doctor for the human's superstition sake!"

The Doctor sighed

"It's just a trip."

XoXoX

Sitting in the back of the taxicab, he should have really tried parking the TARDIS closer, sat the Doctor, with unmistakably a cigarette behind his ear. As the cab continued to drive to the hotel, the Doctor looked out the window the constant streams of lights, buildings, and people all swirling, reminding him of something to familiar, he began to feel nauseous. Sighing the Doctor leaned back in his seat, one arm resting on the duffle bag of 'items' and his blue suit, which was quietly sitting on the seat next to him. Besides a few outbursts from the cabbie about how the traffic was horrific, and that his gran could drive better that man, the vehicle was quiet, and the Doctor was left to ponder his thoughts alone.

His wandering thoughts lead him to the city, and how it had a knack for getting him and his companions into trouble. Well now it was just him getting into a mess. Idly, he wonders what his most recent companions would have been doing right now.

Martha would have commented on how it was New York, _again_, and that they were sharing another room tighter, _again_. If Jack were with them he probably would have raised an eyebrow, and said something like…Well Jack-like. Then they would want to know about the room and it's complete history. And if Rose…Rose would be different, she would look out at the window and be excited to be in a new place, even if it was still Earth. He could just picture her. She would smile at him, and then frown at the expression on his face, ask him what was wrong, instead of answering he would point to something out the window and tell her the complete history of it and how the blueprints were really alien. And of course the whole situation would be different if he was in his previous regeneration…. There was a voice in the back round of his daydream; somebody was talking to him. The cabbie!

"Hmm?" His voice seemed slightly dazed.

"Hey, buddy, you getting out or what?" A strong New York voice asked.

"Yeah" He replied, his voice sounding low from coming back down into reality's harsh grip. Grabbing his bag, he handed the driver the due amount, in the right currency, and stepped out of the cab.

Without paying much attention to the outside, except to look up the floor his room. His eyebrows rose slightly at the height of the room, fourteen floors was a long way down. He shuddered; he never did like heights after his fourth regeneration.

Pushing the ideas out of his head, he walked forward towards the entrance of the Hotel, reminding himself that it was only a room, and that niggling feeling in the back of his mind was just his imagination.

What he didn't know is that he should have listened to it.

XoXoX

Okay, that should about do it, up next, Doctor meet Mr. Olin manger of the Dolphin. The Doctor finds out just how many deaths happened in 1408, and his past love is coming back to haunt him. Literally.


End file.
